


Rushing to forever

by belncaz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kisses, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belncaz/pseuds/belncaz
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko are soulmates - with a catch - Akashi's immortal, Kuroko's not.Akashi is tired of watching Kuroko die each lifetime and wants to escape the curse that cuts their time together so short.  Kuroko doesn't like the cost of the deal.Can their relationship be repaired when Akashi does it anyway?Well, they have a lot more time to figure it out now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Akashi-kun... in my time zone I've still made it, lol.
> 
> I didn't finish the third chapter in time, but here are the first two. It's something.

Chapter 1

* * *

 

A whisper from a doorway – _hurry_ – rather than propelling him onward, instead stopped Kuroko in his tracks. Kuroko stared warily at the darkened entry, a perfectly ordinary door left ajar and allowing a small glimpse down a shadowy corridor. He hesitated, sure it was just his imagination as there was nobody there who could have spoken.

He started to turn away when he heard it again – _hurry_ – and it seemed more urgent this time. He turned back and there was nothing in the doorway, yet he felt he had to enter. There was something calling him, and though he could not guess what It was right that moment, he simply knew he was supposed to go forward.

Kuroko unconsciously drew a breath before squaring his shoulders and going in. He caught a trace of something smoky but delicate in the air, as if sage had been gently warmed over dying coals. He looked around cautiously, the furnishings were all well-made, but old and showing signs of use – a nick here, a scuff there – indicating this was a lived-in space.

He kept walking and heard soft music playing, something instrumental and aching, it certainly wasn’t a happy piece even though Kuroko didn’t recognize it specifically. He was aiming for a door at the end of the hallway, left partially open and a light was coming through. Once he got there he was surprised to see a small shop on the other side. It sold coffee and tea, both to drink there in a relaxing sitting area or packets of beans and leaves to take home. There were two customers seated at different tables, one was reading a newspaper and the other was busily typing away on his phone. They didn’t look up at his entrance.

Kuroko glanced around, taking in the peaceful atmosphere. It certainly didn’t seem there was any reason to rush, he knew he’d been imagining things. His lips kicked up in a small smile at his own behavior and he was preparing to exit when a greeting was called out in a calm, confident tone that assured any who heard it that the speaker was absolutely capable of addressing their concerns, “Welcome to my café. How may I help you?”

Kuroko stared. He didn’t mean to, yet couldn’t help it. The man behind the counter shouldn’t be so compelling, but he was. He wasn’t staggeringly tall, although he had at least a few inches on Kuroko. His eyes were mismatched, one yellow and one red, and his hair was red, too. His expression was serene, with the tiniest bit of amusement present, as if perfectly aware Kuroko couldn’t stop looking at him.

He hadn’t wanted anything, but his eyes went to the menu board in spite of himself. Kuroko was ordering almost before he knew it – a cup of green tea laced with vanilla syrup and a small baked bun to accompany it. The man nodded in acknowledgement and softly invited him to take a seat while he brewed the tea.

Kuroko sat at a corner table, he could see the other patrons but there was no feeling that they were cramped, it seemed as though there was plenty of privacy. He felt a little awkward, the others were engaged with their own activities. He paused, mentally shrugged, and pulled out a book from his bag. There was nothing pressing, he could linger there a while.

It wasn’t long before the man moved from behind the counter and brought Kuroko his order. He had laid out the cup on a dainty saucer and the plate that held the bun was scalloped along the edges. Kuroko felt the tiniest bit afraid of damaging these obviously valuable antiques but resolved to be careful. The barista smiled and introduced himself as Akashi Seijuro, the proprietor of the café. Kuroko was a bit unnerved to be served by the owner, but gave his own name in return. Akashi had smiled and it seemed oddly triumphant to Kuroko, who brushed off that impression as his apparently overly-active imagination. Akashi might be wearing a fairly innocuous combination of a grey polo and black jeans, but he seemed the type to be wearing an immaculate power suit and with a crisp, white shirt that he would need only wear once before discarding.

Kuroko didn’t notice when the others left, he was too absorbed in his book and feeling himself relax from the calm setting. But suddenly he sensed eyes on him and glanced up to see Akashi watching him. Kuroko blinked, unsure as to why he was garnering such attention.

Akashi seemed to be considering something and after a moment he apparently reached a decision as he came over.

“May I join you?” The question was polite, though unexpected.

Kuroko nodded a little hesitantly. “If you would like to, certainly.” As Akashi sat down opposite him, Kuroko grew inexplicably nervous and reached for his tea to take a calming sip. He nearly choked on it at Akashi’s next question.

“Did you hear a voice telling you to come here, Kuroko-kun?” It was asked idly, as if inconsequential, but the intensity of Akashi’s gaze alerted Kuroko as to the importance of his answer.

He was not sure what to say. Was this a trick of some kind? Akashi did not strike him as the type to play practical jokes, but Kuroko was at a loss as to how the other might have known that if it wasn’t something he’d set in motion.

“I’m not sure what you mean, Akashi-kun.” It was an honest, if not quite precise answer.

Akashi smiled in acknowledgement. “Don’t you? Well, no matter. These things always resolve themselves once begun.” He stood, apparently content with his cryptic response and started to go back to the counter. He paused, glancing back at Kuroko as he spoke, “Now that you’ve found me, please do come visit often.” A smile, and a half-shrug accompanied his comment.

Kuroko felt inexplicably shaken by Akashi’s words and he was resolved to not return to the café. He stared down at his cup and saw he’d finally finished his tea – it had been delicious, but he couldn’t remember lingering over a cup so long before – and decided to leave. “I should leave now. Thank you for welcoming me and the delicious refreshments. Please take care, Akashi-kun.” He gathered his belongings and made to leave, seeing only Akashi’s nod and enigmatic expression.

It took a few weeks, but eventually Kuroko found himself drawn back to the strange café. He thought there was another whisper – _you’re back_ – and he nearly stumbled in surprise. There was something about this place that brought out fanciful notions.  It occurred to him that the establishment really wasn’t well marked, there was no sign on the door outside to indicate it was even there, yet somehow he got to it with no trouble.

As he entered, he heard music again. It was still quiet and mournful, but the tone this time was plaintive rather than so completely lonely as it had been on his first visit. Kuroko wondered if Akashi should not change his playlist to be more welcoming to potential customers. He made his way down the hall and to the door, recognizing the two patrons as the same from before. He gave a mental shake at that – there was nothing so unusual about there being regulars at a favorite café. He was even there around the same time as before; it was probably their routine.

Akashi nodded at him when he passed through the entrance. “Welcome back, Kuroko-kun. What would you like today?”

Kuroko bobbed his head a little, unexpectedly flustered by the fact the other had remembered his name. He repeated his order from his first visit, not really taking the time to see what else was on offer, although the complex aromas the permeated the space indicated Akashi sold a variety of concoctions.

It was as before, and Kuroko did not notice the others leaving, but again Akashi asked to sit with him. He almost refused, feeling strangely like he was being pursued for some reason. But reminding himself that he was being silly, Kuroko gave his permission.

This time Akashi made no mention of hearing things. Instead they engaged in the polite small talk that strangers everywhere conducted. Kuroko relaxed. This was not so strange. He even felt comfortable enough to ask some questions of his own.

“How long have you had this café, Akashi-kun? I only noticed it for the first time when I was here last. But it looks like you’ve been here a long time?”

Akashi smiled, and sat back in his chair, tucking his left hand into the crook of his right elbow. “The café is relatively new. I have tried my hand at other enterprises over the years, which probably contributes to the look it has. But we’d only been open for a few weeks before you first dropped in.”

Kuroko nodded, that explained why he hadn’t been able to find out anything about the café online – it just had no reviews yet as it was so new. He hadn’t examined his motives for searching for it after his first experience there, it was just a matter of wanting to see if others had noted the slightly eerie atmosphere.

“I think you will do well here, Akashi-kun. This is the best tea I can remember drinking and the bun is delicious. Perhaps you just need to be a little more direct in advertising?” Kuroko flushed, who was he to give unsolicited advice like this? He felt unaccountably rude and forward to even mention such a thing. But he wanted Akashi’s business to do well, although he couldn’t have explained why it was suddenly important to him.

“Ah, the lack of clientele.” Akashi’s eyes glanced around the café, taking in the deserted space with something like amusement although the joke was known only to him. He continued, “Don’t worry, the café will survive as long as it needs to for me to succeed. I am glad you enjoy the tea; I have developed contracts to serve several exclusive blends and varieties. You won’t find any like it elsewhere in Japan. As for the bun…well…all the food here is the creation of my assistant. His name is Murasakibara Atsushi. I am sure he will introduce himself at some point, especially when he learns you appreciate his creations.”

There was something there…something in Akashi’s answer that Kuroko felt did not quite satisfy his curiosity, but he couldn’t place what it was. He hedged his own answer, “I would be happy to meet him if the occasion arises.”

Silence reined for a while, and it didn’t seem strained. Kuroko wasn’t a great believer in talking just to fill the quiet and it seemed Akashi subscribed to a similar philosophy. It occurred to Kuroko that once he got settled, he felt very at home in the space. Perhaps it was the bookcase featuring a diverse collection, Akashi had mentioned that the books were there for customers to read while enjoying their drinks.  Or maybe it was the eclectic collection of artefacts scattered tastefully around the place – it felt rather like being invited into someone’s parlor rather than a commercial space.

When Kuroko’s eyes landed on an old clock his eyes widened in surprise – it was an antique design that showed traditional Japanese time in the use of six units each for day and night. You didn’t see these terribly often anymore, with the prevalence of equal hour measurements being more common. It was a beautiful piece, with the zodiac hours inscribed in a delicate rendering alongside the numerals themselves. Kuroko realized he had not yet heard the clock’s chime and he wondered if it still worked.

Akashi’s gaze had followed his and noted Kuroko’s interest in the piece. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered the unspoken question. “It does work, but I have not calibrated it in some time.” He got up with a quiet murmur for Kuroko’s pardon and disappeared into what Kuroko had presumed was the office or storeroom. Akashi emerged a short time later with a bag in hand that made some clunking noises – indicating tools of some type were probably inside.

He moved with confidence and skill, there was nothing about Akashi’s demeanor that indicated anything other than a certainty he would get the clock working. Kuroko was impressed despite himself, he wouldn’t have thought Akashi – who seemed so cosmopolitan somehow – would be familiar with something like this.

Showing again an uncanny ability to sense what Kuroko was thinking Akashi answered, even as he was withdrawing unfamiliar instruments from the bag and unfastened the panel that allowed him access to the clock’s mechanisms. “This belonged to my father. He insisted I master how to keep the clock working from a young age. I have fallen out of practice, but perhaps it is time to take it up again.”

Kuroko watched as Akashi worked with the clock. He showed a patient expertise that lent credence to his growing up with the clock’s care. The spring was carefully greased and when Akashi wound it, the length indicated it would run for a month at a time without assistance. Soon the timepiece was closed up again and Kuroko was entranced despite himself to hear the faint noises indicating it was back in operation. He got up to examine it more closely, not sure why he was so fascinated with the machine. He started to reach out to touch it but drew his hand back when he realized the item was probably important to Akashi and he did not want to damage it.

He shot a look of apology to Akashi who shook his head. “Feel free. You can’t really hurt it.” Kuroko smiled, a shyly pleased look on his face. His fingers traced the wood – worn smooth with age, and went to the enameled panels showing scenes that marked the seasons. He traced the glass dome that protected the top of the clock and the metal spires that graced the side.

Akashi watched him as he explored the clock. A soft, “You’ve always loved that thing” made Kuroko jerk his head up with surprise.

The expression on Akashi’s face was somewhere between regret and annoyance, as if he hadn’t intended to say such a thing. He brushed off his comment with a brusque, “I mean it tends to draw visitors’ attention.” He turned away and went back to the counter, busying himself with assorted activities that made it clear that topic was closed.

Kuroko was confused, it had been a strange thing to say. He decided he should leave and with a quiet farewell, he exited hastily. He wasn’t sure he would come back.

Akashi watched him go and gave a rare, frustrated sigh. A presence appeared next to him in the form of a tall, green haired man with spectacles.

“An unusual slip for you, Akashi. You will need to be more careful.”

“I don’t need your help, Shintaro. I have this well in hand. I had simply forgotten his attachment to that infernal clock.”

Midorima Shintaro had been, if not precisely Akashi’s friend, then at least his trusted associate, for over three thousand years. He knew what had Akashi worked up but it was still out of the ordinary.

“It took longer to find him this time. Your impatience is understandable. But you need to be on guard, Akashi. That spell is very specific, as you well know, and you don’t want to risk losing him.” His voice was matter-of-fact, but he was sympathetic.

Akashi stared aimlessly at the empty café.  When he spoke, it was one-part bitterness, one-part wistfulness. “Everyone thinks the idea of a soulmate is so incredibly romantic. But they have no idea how frustrating it is. I’ve been chasing Tetsuya through one rebirth after another for millennia and he _still_ hasn’t learned to recognize that voice for what it is.” He was referring to the voice that drew Kuroko to the café – or whatever form Akashi’s lair took in the current time period.

Midorima shrugged. “He’s not the same as we are. The soulmate bond lets you find him, but he was always mortal. He’s not trained to look for things out of the ordinary. This era in particular is out of touch with such things. But he’s drawn to the clock, it’s a sign he’ll gain his memory again. Just be patient a while longer, Akashi.”

There was no other choice and they both knew it. The sorcerer that had wrested Tetsuya from him had been quite cruel. He would be able to find Tetsuya in each new lifetime, but Akashi couldn’t just tell Tetsuya about his past, or he would die even earlier. Instead, he had to wait, and carefully gain Tetsuya’s trust each time enough for three cups of the memory-restorative tea. Then, once Kuroko _did_ recall their history, they had yet to last longer than one year before Tetsuya succumbed to some inevitable tragedy.

It meant Akashi had watched Tetsuya die several hundred times, and then he had to wait for the cycle to reset, find Tetsuya’s new form and wait for him to reach adulthood and then reach out again. He’d tried waiting to see if not approaching Tetsuya at all would break the curse. It hadn’t. And those seventy-three years had been painful to watch as Tetsuya lived out a life without him in it. Akashi had tried to be happy for him, Tetsuya had married and had children, grandchildren, and even a great-grandchild. He’d been loved and respected in a quiet, unassuming way. But Akashi had been jealous of all of that, knowing it was selfish but still unable to help himself.

Akashi had been pouring over the wording of the spell with a fine-toothed comb for millennia. The sorcerer had understood both of their natures rather better than was comfortable. Akashi could end the cycle by giving up his powers, and he and Tetsuya would have a single lifetime together. Or, he could turn Tetsuya into one of them by using the energy of a different soul-bond to substitute someone in their place. Tetsuya had refused to condemn another couple to their fate. Akashi didn’t want to give up his powers. They were both stubborn - both sure their way was right – but enough was enough. Akashi had no intention of continuing to lose Tetsuya, he’d been patient, it was time to fix this mess once and for all.

Midorima watched him silently for a moment. “He will not forgive you for this, Akashi.”

The redhead shot his companion an irritated look. “I expect he will be upset, yes. But at least I will _have_ the time to change his mind when he becomes one of us rather than continuing to lose him so quickly.”

Akashi spoke again, softly and with the awareness he was going against Tetsuya’s wishes, “It’s already begun. His third cup of the tea will awaken his memories like it always does. I’ve just expedited things by including the groundwork for the substitution spell as well.”

Midorima offered a non-committal noise in response. He neither approved or condemned Akashi’s actions, it wasn’t his place to do so. But they both knew that once Tetsuya realized what Akashi had done, there would be little that would assuage his guilt.

As it was, Kuroko was starting to feel the effects of the tea, although he didn’t know to ascribe the consequences to the drink. He was starting to see things, just little glimpses and glimmers of what looked like people in old-fashioned costumes; he was hearing conversations that seemed somehow familiar; and his skin tingled with something like anticipation. He didn’t know what to make of it and went to see a doctor, worried it might be something serious. The physician ran any number of tests but finally decided Kuroko must simply be tired and he recommended resting as much as possible.

Finally, a month after he had last visited Akashi’s café, he went back. Kuroko was restless, and not sure why he felt he had to return. If nothing else he hoped to hear the clock chime, he’d left before it had tolled last time. He ignored the whisper that greeted him at the door – _finally, it’s time_ – and walked down the hall. The music was still subdued but echoed with a tiny thread of hope, Kuroko made a note to mention how he liked this tune the best so far.

The same two patrons were there again but at this point Kuroko was inured to the strange coincides that seemed to surround this place. Akashi appeared to have expected him, and was already placing a cup filled with gently steaming tea on one of the pretty trays. Kuroko took the same table he’d occupied before and when Akashi brought the drink and snack to him he was not surprised that Akashi sat down.

“It has been a while since you visited, Kuroko-kun. Have you been well?” The question was solicitous and genuine, but Kuroko caught the faintest edge of impatience, too.

“Yes, a little out of sorts for some reason, but it should pass. And you, Akashi-kun? Are things going well?”

Akashi watched Kuroko take a sip of his tea. He wouldn’t have to wait much longer. “As well as can be expected, but I anticipate an improvement very soon.”

Kuroko tilted his head inquisitively. “Is that so? I hope things will go your way, Akashi-kun. It seems like you work very hard.”

The smile that crossed Akashi’s face was cryptic and reserved. “It makes me happy to have your blessing, Tetsuya, I shall hope it stays that way.”

Kuroko paused mid-sip, had he told Akashi his given name…? He couldn’t remember. He suddenly felt dizzy and very carefully set down the teacup. He heard Akashi’s voice, but he couldn’t make out what the other was saying – had he been poisoned? He felt so ill, he thought that must be the case and he tried to call out for help but couldn’t manage it.

His head felt like it would explode – there were thousands of images running through his brain, facts, and stories, and talents and skills from hundreds of lifetimes all fighting for placement in his memory. He passed out from the shock of it and didn’t know Akashi expertly caught him before he could injure himself from the fall.

When Kuroko woke again he had no idea how much time had passed. But he was in a soft, comfortable bed and had a cool cloth on his forehead. He was exhausted and felt terrible, what was wrong with him? And then he caught sight of Akashi, sitting patiently in a chair next to the bed, watching him.

“Akashi-kun…?” It was all he got out. His chest felt too tight, like something was frantically trying to escape from his body, and his lungs nearly burned from some unknown heat.

“I’m sorry for your discomfort, Tetsuya. It is an unfortunate part of the transformation process. It will pass soon.”

Kuroko’s mind supplied some answers – he knew who Akashi was, and was excited to see him again, feeling centuries of love and affection flood his system. But he didn’t remember this pain from his prior memories, this was different from his usual recovery. He latched on to a key phrase – _transformation process_ – and stared at Akashi in shock.

Akashi looked unrepentant. “I told you last time, I would not lose you again.”

Kuroko was devastated. Akashi had ignored his plea to let them find another way, some other loophole in the spell. Instead, he’d kept his powers at the expense of someone innocent, thrusting another couple into the cycle they’d tried for so long to escape.

He closed his eyes, too tired to answer. Akashi understood. He leaned down and brushed a kiss against Tetsuya’s cheek, bringing a thumb up to wipe away a tear that escaped. Akashi stared at it for a moment before smoothing it against his index finger. “It’s not as bad as all of that, Tetsuya. We have each other after all. You will forgive me eventually.”

Kuroko didn’t answer, he felt too lost and fragile for speech. He was asleep again before he knew it, and Akashi had left the room anyway.

Aomine and Midorima, who Kuroko would now recognize as the two other visitors at the café, waited in the hall for Akashi to update them.

Aomine pointed toward the door in question. Akashi nodded in response to the silent inquiry. “He’s undergoing the transformation now. He remembers his past but with the added strain of his body turning into what we are I imagine it will take a while before he is able to handle visitors.”

Midorima fidgeted with his lucky item of the day, a habit so old none of them remembered him without it, running his fingers over the keychain absently. “Does he know?” They all knew what Midorima was asking, did Kuroko know what Akashi had done.

Akashi sent a cold glare his way. “He does.”

The silence that descended was heavy and brooding. Aomine broke it first. “Tetsu will be angry.”

“Tell me, Daiki…who would you rather see angry, Tetsuya or me?” Akashi’s question was nearly pleasant in tone, and all the more terrifying because of it.

Aomine took his cue and didn’t say anything else, just resumed his position outside the room. He was standing guard and would not leave until Tetsuya’s transformation was complete.

Midorima said only, “I’ll alert Murasakibara his services will be needed soon.” He walked away without further comment. When Akashi had started the transformation process, he’d done so with the tea and buns Kuroko ingested. They were laced with the food from the supernatural realm, alongside the memory root that he’d used for centuries to revive Kuroko’s memories. Kuroko would no longer derive nutrients from mortal food and as such, Murasakibara’s talents in the kitchen would be invaluable.

The next several days were taxing for everyone. Akashi rarely left Tetsuya’s side, choosing to hand-feed and care for him by himself. He only allowed others in when he wanted to change the sheets that were drenched from Tetsuya’s fevers. While he did not like seeing Tetsuya in distress, he refused to feel guilty. These were mere moments in the relative lifetime they would be able to share as a result of the transformation. But soon enough his fever subsided and his breathing evened. It wouldn’t be long now.

Akashi was there when Tetsuya woke again, this time pain-free. He was calm but Akashi could see the seething fury mixed with hurt in his normally calm blue eyes. Tetsuya struggled to sit up and Akashi refrained from helping him, knowing Tetsuya would need some time before he welcomed Akashi’s touch again. He finally managed it, but it was clear that effort had cost him a great deal of energy.

“Akashi-kun, what have you done?” It was a question, but it also wasn’t. They both knew the answer either way.

Rather than give a reply that was already understood, Akashi simply got up and opened the door. He brought in a tray that had been waiting and placed it on the nightstand next to Tetsuya’s bed. Still without speaking, he reached behind Tetsuya and pulled the pillows up so he had more support.

It seemed as though Akashi might not speak again when finally, he deigned to do so. “You know, or should know by now, that defeat is intolerable to me. Yet I have watched you die hundreds, possibly thousands, of times Tetsuya. It was no longer an option. I chose this step as the best course of action.”

Kuroko stared at him and his expression was nearly unreadable, except for the tiniest flare of what looked like grief. “I am sorry for your pain, Akashi-kun. That was always a burden I was spared and perhaps if I had been in your shoes I might have done the same thing. But how could you? We at least knew we would see each other again. Will the pair you put in our place have even that much?”

Akashi shrugged, a careless gesture that told Kuroko before the other replied what he wanted to know. “I doubt it and I don’t care. They were an ordinary couple, they may or may not find one another each lifetime, but they won’t know that agony of separation, like I did.”

He didn’t recognize the pain in his hand for what it was until Akashi reached over and carefully pried his fist open, placing his hand flat on the bedspread before resettling in his chair. “Akashi-kun…I don’t know if I can forgive you for this.”

Akashi thinned his lips briefly. “You are upset. I understand. But you will forgive me, Tetsuya. In time, anyway.” He glanced at the tray and leaned over to lift it, gently setting it in Tetsuya’s lap. “For now, eat. You’ll need to rebuild your strength.”

Kuroko looked at the tray dispassionately. “And if I don’t eat this, Akashi-kun? Will you force me to? Will I die?”

The redhead sent him an annoyed look. “Don’t be petulant. If you don’t eat then you’ll be hungry and weak, but it won’t kill you. Very little can kill you now that you’re like me. I won’t force you to eat, but you’ll only be spiting yourself by refusing nourishment. If you don’t believe me then go without. You’ll see soon enough that you’ll survive it.”

Although he’d like to believe Akashi was lying, Kuroko knew there was no point to it. Akashi would be more insistent if he were in real danger, he’d done this much to ensure Kuroko stayed with him, hadn’t he?  Kuroko began to eat, registering the exquisite flavor of the food with little enthusiasm. He remembered now…Murasakibara-kun would have prepared this.

Akashi watched him eat without comment. Tetsuya wasn’t stupid, he’d understood there was no reason for Akashi to lie about it and therefore no reason to skip the meal. He wasn’t surprised when Tetsuya stopped only a small way into the portion he’d been served. The smaller male had never had an outstanding appetite and he was still weak from his ordeal.

Kuroko was struggling. On the one hand, he was so absurdly happy to see Akashi again it was all he could do to avoid flying into his arms to celebrate their reunion. He loved Akashi. He had loved him for thousands of years. He knew Akashi was capable of actions like this, but he’d truly thought Akashi understood why he was against it. However, if he did understand, it would seem Akashi didn’t care. And Kuroko didn’t know which of those possibilities was worse. Which led to the second hand…he felt broken and betrayed. Akashi had changed him without his permission, had carelessly condemned others to take the burden of their fate so that he could have both his powers and Kuroko. It was crushing him and he didn’t know what to do about it.

In a small, carefully blank voice, Kuroko said only, “I would like to rest again, please.”

Akashi nodded and stood, “You’re tired. I will return when you’ve had some time to think and regain your perspective.”

Kuroko closed his eyes and listened to the quiet tread of Akashi’s footsteps as he exited the room. The door closed silently on well-oiled hinges, and then he had only his own thoughts for company. He tried to take stock of his new form but it was difficult. He didn’t know how much of what he was feeling right now was the result of the transformation itself and how much would be permanent.

Still, he could sense a coil of energy inside of him that he suspected would turn into his powers. Akashi-kun had demonstrated his own talents for Kuroko at various times. Akashi had an uncanny ability for strategy and persuasion, and he could strike out at his enemies with a blast of energy that nearly always felled them in one blow – he was clearly a formidable opponent. But he could also coax the most enchanting music from any instrument he took up. That was how Kuroko had first encountered Akashi, playing some ancestral form of the flute in a field with only a pure white horse to listen.

He also guessed that he would obtain the healing and recuperative powers that allowed Akashi and his brethren to live so long. It made Kuroko’s brain pull up an image of Midorima, the advisor whose talents for healing were so astounding that he’d brought creatures back from the brink of death. He had saved Kuroko on occasion throughout their long history, but often the spell’s requirements were beyond even Midorima’s talents.

Kuroko sighed quietly. He remembered Midorima now, he’d been the man reading a newspaper in the café. The other customer was Aomine, who’d been absorbed with his cellphone, likely checking the statistics for whatever sport had currently caught his fancy. They generally accompanied Akashi, halfway between being his bodyguards and idle spectators to his machinations. With knowing that Murasakibara was still involved in the culinary works, he wondered about Kise, the only one he hadn’t accounted for yet.  The five of them were among the strongest of their kind and had been bound together as the Generation of Miracles from childhood.

While he didn’t mean to, he fell asleep with that thought crossing his brain. It chased him through his dreams, that he was like them now. He truly doubted he’d reach their level, but he was no longer simply human and he knew it. Kuroko slept fitfully, with dreams of flying through the air only to crash into rocks alternating with seeing Akashi’s smile and then the coldness of his actions to condemn others in their place.

What Kuroko didn’t know, and what Akashi couldn’t have guessed, was that Kuroko’s powers would be very like him – a subtle form of strength that might not appear with the dizzying awe of someone like Akashi, but worked well enough for other ends.

Kuroko discovered this when he woke up because he was no longer in the room he’d gone to sleep in. The bed was the same, he even still had the soft robe that he imagined Akashi had put on him at some point, but the location was vastly different. He was in a cave, and that was all he knew. Oddly enough, his first reaction was not panic, but relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya meets new friends and begins to learn more about his new powers.

CHAPTER 2

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, Akashi’s reaction upon discovering that Tetsuya had vanished was nothing even remotely related to relief. He looked at the spot where the bed had been, with Tetsuya safely on it, mere hours before. He was displeased and that was putting it mildly.

He strode out of the room and looked straight at Aomine, asking in a deceptively light tone of voice. “Daiki, where is Tetsuya?”

Aomine knew he was not going to escape punishment for this even though it was not his fault. He tried backing away but found the force of Akashi’s magic had him rooted to where he stood. “I don’t know. Nobody came in or out of the door, I don’t know how he could have left.”

Akashi searched Aomine’s face – seeking answers the guard was obviously unable to provide. With a quiet exhalation he murmured, “Get Ryouta here, immediately.” Aomine raced away as soon as he realized he could, going in search of Kise to bring him to Akashi.

When Kise appeared, Akashi spoke softly. “Tetsuya has vanished. It is unlikely anyone here helped him escape, so I will presume his powers have manifested rather more quickly than is normal. I’d like you to invoke your mimicry skill and find out what happened.”

Kise nodded, he’d guessed that was what his leader would want. Normally he might tease Akashi about not being able to keep Kurokocchi in bed but he sensed the lethal rage that was emanating from him and refrained. Instead he went in the room and stood in the spot where he’d known the bed would have been. Closing his eyes, Kise called up one of his powers. He could, for a brief period, borrow a talent from another of their kind and use it as they had done, or add a little tweak for his own purposes. He reached out, sensing a travel skill mixed with a cloaking ability and he was impressed despite himself – Kurokocchi was always surprising.

Nobody spoke while Kise worked, but the tension in the room was incredibly high. When he opened his eyes again he said simply, “Kurokocchi has hidden himself. He can’t be found unless we already know where he is. His talent moved him through shadows – he could be anywhere in the world and if he doesn’t reach out to us, we won’t find him unless it is a happy accident.”

Akashi stayed perfectly still. He was incredulous that after going to such lengths to keep Tetsuya by his side he could have lost him just like that. He knew Tetsuya wouldn’t approve of what he’d done, but he had never dreamed that Tetsuya would leave because of it. He turned sharply on his heel, tossing a single order over his shoulder as he left, “We must arrange for that happy accident, then. Start looking.”

Aomine and Kise exchanged glances. They had no idea where to even start. The world wasn’t infinite, but Kuroko could be _anywhere_. It was doubtful he even had control of his abilities yet, they might spend decades trailing after him from one place to the next without Kuroko even meaning to do it. They had to hope for luck, and quickly. Neither of them were optimistic enough to believe Akashi would remain this calm for long.

Kuroko, for his part, hadn’t intended to disappear like this, but he didn’t think it was an entirely bad idea either. He needed space. He didn’t hate Akashi, but he was having trouble reconciling the price of Akashi’s actions. He spent several days simply sleeping, recovering his strength and giving himself time to grieve – for the lovers that would take his place, for his lost mortality, and even for Akashi.

But finally, Kuroko knew he had to leave the safety of his cave. It was, embarrassing though it may be to admit, because he grew hungry. He knew from his years with Akashi and his cohort that he could still eat human food, but it would not assuage his hunger. He needed to find another source of the food Murasakibara had prepared.

He didn’t try to use his power, he wanted to explore the area as if he were still mortal. But, he acknowledged that a sleeping robe was probably not the best attire in which to do so. Thankfully the climate was mild, if a little damp, but he would need to find something else to wear. He was looking around curiously when he saw a tall red-haired man with split eyebrows striding along a pathway. Strangely, Kuroko knew immediately this man was like he was – like Akashi and the others were – in a way he had never been able to see before. He supposed it was part of his new powers.

Kuroko hesitated, was it safe to approach? His stomach rumbled an encouragement. Kuroko sighed. It seemed there was no help for it. He began to walk in the direction the other had gone, realizing quickly that he was going to have to increase his pace to keep up with the long-legged stride of the redhead. He lost sight of his quarry at a curve in the road and had just a moment to experience panic when his wrist was grabbed by a strong hand. He was whirled around to face the unsmiling man and Kuroko felt a moment’s fear.

He didn’t understand the man at first – he was speaking rapidly in a language Kuroko couldn’t immediately place. Finally, his ears adjusted and he realized it was English, but much too fast for him to follow. Without any real hope, Kuroko apologized in Japanese, and was startled when his attacker glowered at him before answering in the same language. Feeling a small glimmer of hope, Kuroko tried to explain.

“I am sorry to trouble you. But I am not sure where I am. May I place myself in your care?”

The taller man grimaced. “Only if you stop being so formal. How are you lost? I know what you are, why aren’t you using your magic?”

Kuroko shrugged and the gesture was one-part hopelessness and one-part embarrassment. “I’m…new.” He didn’t know what else to say really.

After a pause, the other man laughed incredulously. “You were transformed? How recently?”

Kuroko smiled self-consciously. “About a week ago I think.”

He received no reply to this statement for several minutes and Kuroko was starting to think it may be better for him to leave, when finally, the other spirit muttered, “Come with me.” The man shook his head and grumbled, “Practically a baby.  I didn’t ask for this.” before tugging Kuroko along in his wake.

Soon enough Kuroko found himself in a large manor being fussed over by a woman who introduced herself as Riko. Kagami had handed him over with the promise to find him something to wear and to begin fixing a meal. Riko was bustling him toward a bath in the meantime, exclaiming over his appearance and reassuring him that they would look after him.

While Kuroko bathed, Riko took his robe and sent it to the laundry to be cleaned and darned as it had a few small holes from his exploration. When she returned with the clothes Kagami had scrounged up from somewhere, she passed them over the partition so he could get dressed.

Kuroko was thankful and he felt more composed being clean and dressed. When he exited, Riko smiled at him.

“I’m sure you have many questions, Kuroko-kun, and so do we, but let’s get you fed. We can figure this out while you eat.”

Over the course of the meal, which Kuroko ate eagerly, he realized that he’d stayed in Japan. He was in a small community of people like Akashi, but he’d never met any of them before in any of his reincarnations. They’d dubbed their settlement Seirin and quickly recognized Akashi’s name as belonging to Rakuzan.

 “It’s pretty rare for a human to become one of us and unfortunate that your powers accidentally took you away from them. We can get you back there after you eat if you’d like.” This was offered by Hyuuga, Riko’s co-leader, who’d been eyeing him a little suspiciously truth be told.

Kuroko tensed. “No, thank you for the offer though. I am not ready to go back. But I will not intrude on your hospitality, thank you for allowing me to stay this long.”  He started to get up when a hand clamped his shoulder with every intention of keeping him there.

It was the man who’d been introduced as Kiyoshi. He smiled warmly at Kuroko. “Not at all. You don’t have to go back if you don’t want to, and certainly don’t rush off. You need to be around others like you for a while anyway to get your bearings at the very least.”

Kuroko smiled a little tentatively, he was grateful for their kindness so far but he didn’t want to cause trouble. He was saved another protest when Kagami spoke up, “You might as well stay. At least until you know enough to decide what you want.” He got up from the table and was on his way out when Riko called after him.

“Kagami-kun, wait for Kuroko-kun.  He’ll be your responsibility while he’s here.”

The fact that the obviously powerful male didn’t question her let Kuroko know Riko was far more influential than she appeared. He took his cue and with a quick thank you to those at the table, he scurried after Kagami.

Hyuuga shot an irritated look at Kiyoshi once the pair had left. “You didn’t have to offer that. We could have had him back where he belongs in no time.”

Kiyoshi smiled and perhaps it was a little sad. “Don’t you know who he is, Hyuuga? We’ve never met him before, but surely you remember the stories of Akashi’s cursed soul-bond. For Kuroko to not want to go back, when he’s so new he doesn’t even know how to find our food, well…can’t you guess what’s happened?”

Izuki spoke up next. “We’d heard Akashi had set up a tea and coffee shop this time. He must have initiated the transformation and found a pair to take their place without telling Kuroko what he was doing. No wonder Kuroko doesn’t want to go back.”

Riko hummed her agreement. “He’s obviously shaken. We can let him stay here a while, at least until he has some time to process what’s happened. I can’t imagine what he’s thinking right now.”

Hyuuga groaned, he knew he was outnumbered here. He tried again anyway. “I can sympathize. But how long do you think it will be before they come looking for him here? They’re sure to send messengers to all the communities where Kuroko might seek shelter, don’t you think they’ll want to know why we didn’t send word he’s here?”

Riko looked at the door Kuroko and Kagami had exited through for a long moment. “I think Kuroko-kun needs time. He might want to return to Rakuzan when he’s had a little while to process all of this. But for now, it does no harm to let him stay. If they come asking, we’ll see if he wants to leave. We’re not obligated to volunteer anything.” And that was that.

While this discussion was happening, Kagami was taking Kuroko to a guest room. He waved Kuroko in ahead of him and stood in the doorway to let Kuroko look around. His sleeping robe, newly cleaned and mended, was folded and waiting on the bed.

Kagami watched him a moment. “Kuroko, do you know how to stop your power from activating like that?” Kuroko had explained over dinner that he’d accidentally transported himself without meaning to.

Kuroko turned and shook his head in the negative. Kagami had thought as much.

“Our powers work when we consciously draw on them, you’ll need to practice that too. But asleep …if you don’t want to end up zapping yourself all over the place, visualize putting your talent in a box or under a blanket before you fall asleep– whatever image works for you. Just focus on the fact it can’t get out. With time, this will be automatic and you won’t have to think so directly about it.”

Kuroko thought about it for a moment, that seemed logical enough. "Thank you Kagami-kun."

Kagami snorted. "Don't thank me. You're painfully new – you don't even have a magical scent yet, just the barest glow that indicates you're like us. It would be criminal to let you wonder around on your own like this." He glanced around the room. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I am all set. Thank you." At Kagami's irritated huff in response to his thanks, he offered a lop-sided smile.

Kagami lifted one shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Good night." He left abruptly, as if wanting to ensure he didn't receive another thank you from Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled at his exit. It seemed Kagami-kun was a good person. Kuroko slipped under the covers of the bed and mulled over the complicated situation he was in. He kept thinking about Akashi and wondering what future they could have with this between them. Kuroko knew that Akashi believed he had done the right thing but it troubled him.

His dreams, when they came, were unclear and fitful. He woke up breathing hard and unfortunately, he was not in his room at Seirin. Kuroko looked around with resignation, he’d forgotten to try Kagami’s suggestion for keeping a lid on his powers before falling asleep. He recognized where he was at least, he’d travelled to a chalet that Akashi had owned for over six-hundred years. He’d died here, once – a skiing accident. Even so, Kuroko had many happy memories of the place. He didn’t think Akashi would approve of the bed in the hallway though. Kuroko hoped he’d be able to transport it back with him, if he managed it at all. He hadn’t tried to use his powers consciously yet and he was a little apprehensive about it.

The place was quiet, it felt empty. He was alone. Kuroko exhaled and sat up, absently rubbing one shoulder that had gone slightly numb from the way he’d fallen asleep. He got up and his foot immediately registered the cold floor. Wincing slightly at the discomfort, he pressed onward. It didn’t take him long to reach the suite of rooms he and Akashi occupied when in residence and he was gratified to find a pair of slippers waiting for him.

Now better prepared, Kuroko set about reacquainting himself with the house. They hadn’t been back to it in several cycles of Kuroko’s reincarnations. Even so, it didn’t feel abandoned. Kuroko knew that Akashi employed a veritable army of housekeepers and stewards for his various properties, and it would seem the staff here was dutiful even with their absentee employer.

It seemed inevitable he’d end up in the library. He made his way over the fireplace and made use of the supplies that were laid out and waiting. A small cozy fire was soon flickering and he curled up in a chair to watch it. He was getting drowsy again when he heard a quiet question that startled him into alertness.

“Kurokocchi, why did you come here?” He blinked rapidly at seeing Kise there, lounging in the other chair as if he had all the time in the world.

“Kise-kun, how did you find me?”

The blond shrugged and gave a rakish grin. “Not easily. Akashicchi owns too many properties. But you don’t have a lot of control over your magic yet, I picked up an echo of it in this country and then guessed. You always liked this house for some reason.”

Kuroko nodded. He answered Kise’s question easily enough in return, “I didn’t mean to come here. I suppose it was an accident.”

Kise didn’t reply immediately. They both stared at the fire for a while instead. Finally, he spoke up. “He’s not happy you’re gone, Kurokocchi. Will you come back with me?”

He felt himself tense in rejection of that idea, Kise saw it and made a dismissive motion with one hand. “I don’t have to tell him I found you here. But it won’t buy you much time in the long run. Eventually, Akashicchi will find you himself. Won’t you forgive him, Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko traced an abstract design on the armrest, not wanting to answer, but he did anyway. “Kise-kun…I’m afraid I’ll forgive him too easily.”

For his part, Kise didn’t really understand what Kuroko’s problem was. Akashi was too strong to give up his powers, but now he’d found a way to keep Kuroko as well – it seemed to him to be the best outcome. But he could offer something else as well.

Kise looked at him thoughtfully from his place in the opposite chair. “I could make you forget, if you’d like. I borrowed the talent before I came looking for you, just in case.”

Kuroko was tempted. He was desperately tempted. It would make things so much easier and he could be with Akashi without guilt. But then another thought occurred to him and stared at Kise with no little suspicion.

The blond quirked his lips at Kuroko’s expression. “I won’t do it without your permission, Kurokocchi. Even Akashicchi didn’t ask me to wipe your memory.”

While he felt some reassurance at Kise’s words, Kuroko wondered why Akashi hadn’t told Kise to do it. It would have made his life easier certainly.

Kise stretched in his chair and shot a look at Kuroko. “You don’t understand why Akashicchi did this, do you?”

Kuroko shook his head and rubbed his forearm with a slightly miserable look on his face.

Kise made a small murmur that could have meant anything, as if he was gathering his thoughts. Finally, he spoke. “Did you know that now that you’re one of us Akashicchi’s powers have improved?”

Blue eyes widened in surprise and Kise smiled, not quite happily though. “He always knew you would be mortal. He didn’t have to claim you at all, but he wanted to after he finally met you. It came with a price though – he’s been at half-power ever since your first death. He gave up a portion to ensure he could find you. But now that you’re not mortal any longer, he gets that back.”

Kuroko thought about that for a moment. Akashi could have turned him centuries ago if his only motive was to regain his full powers. He’d mentioned it to Kuroko once, that he’d like to change him, but when Kuroko had been apprehensive about it, Akashi had let the issue drop. Kuroko hadn’t realized it was as easy as adding to the memory-restorative tea that Akashi gave him each time.

Kise stared at him, not interrupting but seemingly following his train of thoughts. Finally, he rested his head against one fist as he propped his elbow on the armrest. “Kurokocchi, he has watched you die every single time. Even on those rare occasions when he wasn’t with you as it happened, he made Midorimacchi summon a reconstruction so he would know what happened, what you went through.  Then he has to wait, sometimes several decades, before you reenter his life. Akashicchi would never admit to being lonely, Kurokocchi, but…he doesn’t smile while you’re gone.”

The words stabbed at him and Kuroko felt his chest tighten. Kise didn’t stop though, continuing in a soft, slightly accusing way, “Kurokocchi…please forgive him. If it bothers you so much that he put others in your place, then look for a way to break it. You’ve got the time now, certainly.”

It was the fact this came from Kise of all people – Kise, who laughed and pouted and flitted about like a gadfly at a moment’s notice – that made Kuroko question whether he was being unfair to Akashi. He’d just started to open his mouth to say he would go back when he caught a flicker in Kise’s golden eyes – a sign he was using a power.

Kuroko blinked forcibly and shook his head, standing in an angry rush. “Are you trying to trick me, Kise-kun? You almost had me. But I’m even more convinced now, I’m not ready to go back.” He glared at his sometimes-friend. “Don’t follow me, Kise-kun.”

Although he had not tried this before, Kuroko guessed that his talent worked a bit in the way of imagining being in a different place. Just as Kise stood – whether to try to apologize or stop him, he didn’t know – Kuroko managed to do the opposite of what Kagami-kun had suggested. He envisioned his powers surging forward and he held tight to the memory of where he had been at Seirin.

He felt sick and disoriented, but Kuroko could tell he was moving, travelling somewhere away from Kise and his efforts to persuade Kuroko to return to Akashi. When he landed, it wasn’t graceful by any stretch of the imagination, but aside from a banged knee he was relatively unscathed. He hadn’t _quite_ managed to end up in the right room though, as the angry yelling from Kagami-kun attested.

Interesting. He guessed from this experiment that he didn’t have to imagine a specific place, but perhaps a person would work as well. He apologized to Kagami but it didn’t go over as well as Kuroko had hoped when he had to admit he’d lost the bed, too. Kagami’s lips were nearly invisible he’d pressed them together so tightly and Kuroko could see he wanted to lash out at Kuroko – apparently Kagami-kun didn’t do well with interrupted sleep.

Riko, it turned out, was rather like Kagami in this regard, as Kuroko soon discovered when the irate woman came barreling through the door to find out what was going on. If Kuroko had known Riko better, he’d have suspected that the smile that graced her face to be a sign of bad things to come. He didn’t though, and so was drastically unprepared for someone so petite to wrangle him into a painful hold that had his legs and arms stretched uncomfortably taut.

Eventually, Kagami took pity on him and got Riko to release him – but not before several hoarse guffaws were heard. Once free, and after a few pained winces, Kuroko apologized again. Riko glared a moment before accepting his apology and flouncing away to bed, with the demand he meet with her in the morning for training to learn to control his powers _or else_. Kuroko swallowed in unconscious fear of the _or else_ and was resolved he would be on time and alert to save himself from further torment.

Kagami was still laughing at his reaction when the door swung forcibly shut behind her. It took a moment or two for him to calm down and once he did, he shook his head as if amused.

“Kuroko, you don’t want to make Riko angry. She’s terrifying. But she’ll be able to help you train. It’s one of her talents, and she’s amazingly proficient. You’ll be trained up in no time.” He chuckled at some mental image before waving his hand. “For now though, let me get you a bedroll. You’ll need to explain where you left the furniture in the morning, that sounds like a story worth hearing when we’re all more awake.”

His face flushed with embarrassment and probably some traces of pain, Kuroko accepted Kagami’s assistance with a quiet dignity that showed how precariously upended Kuroko’s life had become.

True to Kagami’s prediction, when Kuroko met with Riko the next morning she ran him through a series of diagnostic tests and began immediately questioning him to determine his powers and how to control them. After Kuroko explained how he’d managed to channel his talent into a return trip, Riko shook her head in appreciation.

“It is impressive you were able to return here on your first try, Kuroko-kun. I can’t remember hearing of anyone with a talent precisely like that before, you’d make an amazing informant, honestly.” She had a brief hope he might stay with them – he’d be an incredible asset. But Riko’s scans had revealed more than just his potential for growth, she’d seen quite clearly that he had a significant attachment to someone. She had the advantage of knowing who it was, but this only meant she knew Kuroko would not stay with them indefinitely.

Kuroko gave a small smile. “I can’t claim to be a prodigy, Riko-san. I think it was more luck than anything else.”

She tilted her head to look at him, a quizzical expression in place. “Kuroko-kun, you do know that you wouldn’t be Akashi-kun’s soul mate if you weren’t very powerful in your own right, don’t you? Granted, Akashi-kun’s reputation is fearsome even among our kind, but our matches always complement each other, even when one partner is mortal – as you were.  I’ve heard rumors for centuries speculating what type of power you would have when he finally got you to agree to transform…he’s been teased about that for so long it seems strange to imagine it won’t be used again.”

Kuroko looked startled – someone had the courage to _tease_ Akashi-kun, and about him? Then her words clicked, and filled in something Kise-kun had mentioned the previous night. “Riko-san…Kise-kun told me Akashi-kun would have his powers restored to full strength now that I am not mortal. So from what I understand, our powers can be used as a kind of bargaining tool? If I could find the pair Akashi-kun put in our place, could I give up my powers to get them out of it?”

Her expression darkened immediately and she was shaking her head before the last word was said. “Kuroko-kun, the sentiment is lovely, it really is. But you won’t save them that way. All you would do is cripple both yourself and Akashi-kun. The spell the two of you were cursed by was designed specifically to attack your weak points. If you want to break it, for good this time, you would have to get the original caster to rescind it. And that type of spell isn’t cast by someone that likes you.”

Kuroko seemed to crumple a little in defeat for a moment as he remembered the scathing words Hanamiya had flung at them. The elder spirit had been incredulous that Kuroko, a mortal, defied the wishes of one of his kind by not agreeing to the transformation immediately. When Akashi had issued his support for Kuroko’s decision, Hanamiya’s expression had turned cunning and cruel as he addressed Akashi.

“You’d support this weak creature’s whims over your own? Interesting. Let’s see how long that lasts.” Before either of them had been able to question what he meant, Hanamiya had begun casting his spell. Kuroko remembered the dull pain in his stomach as the words had left his sneering lips. He hadn’t understood the curse, but Akashi’s expression had told Kuroko it wasn’t good.

Akashi had explained that Hanamiya was testing them. He couldn’t break their bond entirely, that was something only the two of them could do, but he could make them suffer. They would be reunited each lifetime but only briefly, and only after Akashi restored Kuroko’s memories – three cups of tea in no shorter timespan than a month. Kuroko, for failing to take up the gift Akashi offered, would be doomed to die numerous painful deaths and Akashi, because he didn’t make Kuroko change, had to lose him over and over again. The exit strategy was simple – change Kuroko into an immortal and then put someone else in their place…or Akashi could join Kuroko as a mortal.

Kuroko rubbed his wrist idly. He didn’t think he could get Hanamiya to change his mind about the curse. When he had run into the sorcerer on occasion through his various lifetimes, the mage had been incredulous that neither of them had caved yet, but also highly amused by their suffering at the same time. Kuroko would have to think of something to offer that intrigued the cryptic sorcerer enough to want to rescind their curse to get it. He didn’t currently know what that could be. He thanked Riko for her help that day. She’d designed some practice exercises for him and Kuroko was eager to gain better control over his new magic. She’d also made some noises regarding learning more of their history and etiquette, since he would, in all likelihood, be living among them now – whether it was here or at Rakuzan was the only real question.

Meanwhile, Akashi was also plotting. He knew Tetsuya’s magic wasn’t entirely controllable yet but he was also aware Tetsuya would have reached out to him if he’d wanted to. This silence was deliberate, and not entirely unexpected. Akashi’s mind was busily analyzing the problem. Ryouta had told him that he’d found Tetsuya at the old chalet, which Akashi viewed as proof that Tetsuya wasn’t going to stay away from him forever - even if he didn’t admit it just yet, Tetsuya would eventually return to him.

He’d gone to the chalet and examined the bed that Tetsuya had transported with him. It wasn’t the one from Rakuzan, so Akashi knew that Tetsuya had found shelter somewhere after he’d disappeared. The style was simple and well-made, it looked both new and sturdy. The bedspread however, while clean and soft, was clearly an antique quilt. He’d studied the pattern for a long time, committing it to memory in case it was a clue. One thing was certain, Tetsuya had stayed in Japan with his first exit – the style and aesthetic of both the bed and the quilt assured him of that.

Akashi was in his library, looking at a map of Japan that highlighted the other communities that might have taken Tetsuya in. There weren’t many, around twelve in total. He could eliminate Too and Yosen, they would have alerted Akashi immediately if Tetsuya had turned up in their midst. Ten remained…that wasn’t so many. He would know where Tetsuya had ended up in a matter of days. Akashi could only hope that Tetsuya had managed to return there when he’d run from Ryouta. If not, he’d have to start over. But somehow…he suspected that Tetsuya’s goal wouldn’t have been stealth so much as comfort. Wherever he had landed the first time had been kind to him, he would want to be among friends again during this upheaval.

Midorima came in while he was looking over the map. His second-in-command pushed up his spectacles – it had been an unending source of amusement among their kind that such a gifted healer could not fix his own eyesight – before he spoke.

“Akashi, we just heard from Shutuko. They haven’t seen him, but have promised that if Kuroko turns up there they would send word.”

Akashi smiled and crossed off another possibility from the map. Nine left. He’d find Tetsuya very soon indeed at this rate. And after assuring himself that Tetsuya wasn’t harmed, he intended to wring his bloody neck for running away like this. Akashi sighed internally. He wasn’t truly worried that Tetsuya was hurt, his newly acquired powers would protect him from most potential sources of harm. But he didn’t like not knowing where Tetsuya was, and Akashi definitely didn’t like that he wasn’t getting the chance to convince Tetsuya that what he’d done was for the best.

Akashi surveyed the map with anticipation. He could still fix this, he just needed to get Tetsuya back. Surely after everything they’d endured together, Tetsuya could understand that some nameless couple – people who weren’t guaranteed to ever find one another anyway – were worth the tradeoff? Akashi knew it wouldn’t be a quickly-won argument, but he had more than enough time now. He just needed Tetsuya to make use of it, and that particular detail would soon be addressed. He looked broodingly at the locations that were marked. Nine remained, just nine. He could be patient a little longer, he’d waited this long after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content note: some sexual activity in this chapter.
> 
> Sorry this has been a while, some offline problems got in the way. Hope you like the chapter!

 

* * *

Rushing to Forever

Chapter 3

Time was both Akashi’s friend and his enemy. He had time to be patient, to plan, and to thrive. He was appreciative of this advantage and did not take it for granted as it had allowed him to secure his standing in the world. But time had also proven harsh – the cyclical punishment that he and Tetsuya had endured for centuries had made him hostile to time’s limitations. Which was one reason he’d finally taken this step against Tetsuya’s wishes, he’d simply had enough.

Now though, as he studiously crossed off another possibility from the list, he was feeling rather generous towards time. There were only two communities left – and given that one of them was the home of the magician who’d cursed them, Akashi was confident in surmising that Tetsuya’s refuge was Seirin. He lightly traced an imaginary boundary around its location on the map as he considered this.

Akashi had not been to Seirin in many centuries, perhaps not since the community first received its charter. He’d never even taken Tetsuya there as Seirin’s residents were relative upstarts among their kind. Seirin possessed several strong talents but none that would approach his own level. But even so…Akashi did not have even the slightest doubt the people of Seirin would know who Tetsuya was. The fact they did not get in touch with him about their guest was most irritating. Akashi would be sure to express his displeasure when he went to collect Tetsuya.

His agile mind weighed various approaches. He could treat Seirin’s actions as an act of war and meet them with force. He doubted Tetsuya would appreciate that tactic though and given that one aspect of Tetsuya’s powers could send him anywhere in the world, Akashi didn’t want to risk Tetsuya fleeing somewhere less hospitable than Seirin. He’d never fully shared how hunted their kind was and he didn’t want Tetsuya to learn it the hard way.

Akashi discarded the idea of a declaration of war. For the moment at least, he needed to proceed along a different route. His lips thinned as he contemplated simply using magic to extract Tetsuya from Seirin. Now that he knew where Tetsuya was, it would be an easy enough thing to arrange. If it wasn’t for the possibility that Akashi might be viewed as a coward, he would truly consider it. He would not, however, tolerate anyone saying he had to force Tetsuya to return to Rakuzan.

It displeased him, but there seemed to be only one feasible possibility. Akashi was going to have to go to Seirin and convince Tetsuya to return of his own free will. Once decided, Akashi wasted little time. He composed a letter informing Riko and Hyuga of his intentions to visit and enclosed with it a sealed message for Tetsuya. It took only a wave of his hand to send the message on its way, although he doubted he’d receive much of a reply from any of them. He informed the others of his intentions and requested they be ready to leave once he had confirmation from Riko and Hyuga.

Their response arrived a short while later – long enough he knew they’d discussed it, quick enough to demonstrate they realized they had no real choice. It was the work of moments to transport themselves to Seirin’s keep, and Akashi stood at the front of his entourage waiting for admission. It was a gesture of goodwill on his part, there was nothing to stop anyone from appearing directly in another community’s stronghold, but it was considered rude to not wait to be let in.

To anyone watching that wasn't like them, it seemed Akashi's group was idly waiting in the middle of a random clearing. Seirin, like all their communities, was hidden by magic. Akashi wasn't the only one who sent a testing flick of energy toward the barrier; not so much as to cause any noticeable disruption, just enough to measure the strength of the spell. Akashi could tell it was strong and he approved on the grounds they were harboring Tetsuya, but he was amused by the relative simplicity of its construction.

He was far less amused to see that Tetsuya was not with the party that greeted them when a building seemed to appear from thin air and several servants ushered them in. Keeping his temper in check, Akashi allowed himself and his coterie to be led into Seirin’s grounds. Soon enough they were offered refreshments and assurances that their leaders would soon appear.

Kise was looking around curiously, noting some of the differences between Seirin's holding and Rakuzan. This was a newer clan and they lacked the elegant styling that was common among the original communities, but that wasn't entirely bad. As he took in the cozy atmosphere, he could imagine Kurokocchi was comfortable there.

Akashi was making similar realizations but shook them aside impatiently. It didn't matter to him if Tetsuya wanted to redecorate any of the properties he owned – that was a trifling concern. His expression was blank but he could feel his impatience simmering. Although it had probably only been moments, it felt far longer than that before he heard the tell-tale sounds of footsteps approaching. Keeping his eyes trained on the door, he immediately located Tetsuya once it opened again and a group entered.

Seeing that Tetsuya avoided looking at him, Akashi's mouth tightened briefly before he turned his attention to his hosts as they made their way over. Introductions were quickly dispatched and tension ran through the room so heavily that everyone was poised for something violent. Nobody had retaken a seat and the lapse in etiquette as they all silently evaluated one another was clear.

It was impossible to say how long the untenable situation may have lasted if Kuroko had not decided to intervene at that moment. "Riko-san, Hyuga-san, if it would not be too troublesome, might Akashi-kun and I use the smaller room next door for a while? I do not think our conversation will be a comfortable one for all of you."

Akashi hid the brief flare of amusement that shot through him, acknowledging the truth of Tetsuya's words. He ignored the worried looks Seirin's leaders wore and merely thanked them for their understanding as he and Tetsuya made their way to the designated space. He held no fear that his people would cause any great trouble in his absence, but he sent a glance toward them that communicated clearly, they were to find out whatever they could while he was gone.

Interestingly, the smaller parlor was far more formal than the receiving room they'd just left. Akashi correctly surmised that this room was not used as frequently. Tetsuya had preceded him into the room and ensconced himself in a chair that did not look particularly comfortable. Akashi took a seat on the couch opposite and waited, content to let Tetsuya speak first.

Kuroko didn't say anything for several moments, the span of which was measured by the steady beats of a pendulum clock. When he did speak, it was to ask, "If I said I didn't want to go back to Rakuzan with you, would you accept that decision, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi slowly tapped his index finger against his thigh a few times before he answered. "Not long term, no."

Kuroko nodded as if he'd expected that. "How long is the short term then?"

Akashi's smile was sharp and fleeting. "What a question to be asked. Do you have a particular time frame you’d like to propose? Can you regulate your emotions so precisely?”

Kuroko's head shook a denial and there was another span of silence between them as Kuroko shifted uneasily in his chair.

Correctly guessing the source of distress, Akashi offered a reprieve. “Tetsuya, that chair looks exceedingly uncomfortable. There is nothing to be gained from your discomfort. Come sit with me.”

Looking up into Akashi’s face, Kuroko couldn’t quite read his expression or guess at his thoughts. He stood anyway and the short distance to join Akashi suddenly seemed to take ages to cross. He perched carefully on the edge of the cushion and had to stifle a flash of embarrassment at Akashi’s knowing smile.

"And now that you have been so brave, perhaps a bit more?"

Akashi's voice had softened, invitation and temptation bound together, and Kuroko found his stomach tightening in response.

Taking the lack of denial as implicit permission, Akashi reached and with preternatural strength lifted Kuroko up and over into his lap, draping him sideways with a supporting hand on Kuroko's back and the other resting on Kuroko's knees. Kuroko nearly automatically adjusted to lean against Akashi, the position an old favorite.

"I missed you."

Kuroko didn't look up and tried to suppress the guilty wave that swept through him.

"I am sorry, Akashi-kun. But I need more time -"

Akashi raised his hand to gently cover Kuroko's mouth.

"There is little in the world I would not give you. Time is something I can be generous with if you are not running from me. However, I will offer this caution, don’t imagine for a moment that I am going to forget about you. Whether it is because you forgive me or my patience ends, you will return to me eventually. Do you understand?”

Kuroko nodded, the warmth of Akashi’s hand at his back and his mouth recalling other moments like this.

Akashi thought of that, too.

It was the most natural thing in the world for Akashi to replace the hand covering Kuroko’s mouth with his lips. The instinctive way Kuroko’s fingers crimped the fabric of his shirt and melted against him could have been taken from any of their prior lifetimes together.

Kuroko knew he should pull away, but in truth he did not want to. Akashi seemed brighter, more vibrant, and his charismatic allure had become nearly overwhelming with his powers fully restored. Kuroko’s transformation let him see and feel the energy Akashi emitted in a new way, and it had sharpened all his responses.

The intensity rose immediately, and Akashi was moving, shifting them over until Kuroko felt his back land against the cushions with Akashi over him. Kuroko’s legs fell apart naturally in the move and one draped down to the floor, a grounding touch he needed.

When Akashi leaned down to kiss him again, Kuroko’s fingers wound through Akashi’s hair with a tentativeness that spoke more to his underlying realization they could not go far. This place did not belong to them and they had people waiting for them to return.

Akashi was ignoring those problems. If he had to leave Tetsuya there he was going to make damn sure Tetsuya didn’t forget him.  Akashi’s mouth moved down from Tetsuya’s, tasting and learning him all over again. 

Tetsuya had to let go of Akashi’s hair when he risked tugging it, halfway afraid Akashi would read it as a demand to stop. He mourned the loss immediately, but it was muted when Akashi raised his head from the skin at the base of Tetsuya’s throat and sent him a hungry, pleased smile, as if he understood perfectly well what Tetsuya was thinking.

The nip of Akashi’s teeth when he returned his attention there was light, more playful than anything. But it elicited a thrill of awareness from Kuroko anyway. He instinctively tilted his head back and closed his eyes, offering Akashi more skin to explore.

Then Akashi was slipping his hand under the hem of Tetsuya’s shirt – a plain, grey thing with the sole advantage of being loosely fit for easier access – and his fingertips were busy running over the dips and ridges of Tetsuya’s stomach.

Kuroko’s eyes flew open at the direct contact with his skin, realizing that Akashi’s amplified energy was adding a layer of stimulation he’d never felt before. He didn’t know if it was because he’d been unable to sense it as a human, if Akashi at half-power hadn’t had this ability, or if Akashi had simply decided not to hold back any longer. Either way, this was different and he knew it could overwhelm him.

Kuroko felt his stomach muscles tighten in response and he reached up to hold onto Akashi’s shoulders, kneading into the musculature there with a restlessness they both understood.

Akashi moved faster than he might have in other circumstances, but he was aware of the limits of where they were. So as his hand skated down and rested lightly over the fastening of Tetsuya’s pants, Akashi wasn’t waiting for Tetsuya to catch up to what he wanted. He had the closure undone and was pressing, tracing, stroking – taking advantage of centuries of experience to get the response he was after.

Kuroko couldn’t stop the anxious way he moved under Akashi, nor could he prevent the quiet gasp of Akashi’s name, “Akashi-kun, please!”

It was a protest and plea together and it brought a gleam to Akashi’s eyes. He didn’t stop moving his hand between Tetsuya’s legs, keeping the pace he’d set even as he answered.

“Please what, Tetsuya? It is certainly my intention to please you. Did you want something specific? It’s yours if you ask for it.” It was wicked and heated, a reminder of how compatible they were in this area.

Kuroko’s face reddened and he closed his eyes from his embarrassment. This wasn’t so unusual from Akashi, but normally he didn’t tease Kuroko this way so early. At least then Kuroko’s natural reserve was lowered by a haze of desperate arousal that allowed him a little more freedom to speak.

He couldn’t answer, this was far too much, far too soon. He was doing his best to stay quiet, pressing his lips together so tightly they were turning white and minimized to a thin line as evidence of his efforts.

“Ah….you can’t say it? Then we’ll continue with this for now. Just here, I think…” Akashi trailed off, his attack changing as he ventured under the loose material of Tetsuya’s boxers and was circling the sensitive skin at the tip with a diabolical precision.

Kuroko’s hips were moving without his knowledge, Akashi’s skill had never been in question, and now – Kuroko’s body seemed even more attuned to sensation and he lacked a way to moderate it.

Akashi knew perfectly well what Tetsuya was feeling, it was one of the elements of their kind to feed into one another’s energies this way. He might have warned Tetsuya about it, but honestly, Akashi didn’t see the need. There was nothing to be gained from Tetsuya trying to tone down his response just because Akashi could more directly sense it. And naturally, this wasn’t a conversation Riko or Hyuga would have anticipated needing to have with their guest.

Kuroko’s fingers were nearly clawing at Akashi’s skin, scrambling to get under his shirt and scoring frantic, harsh lines over Akashi’s back. Akashi didn’t mind. It was only fair in its way.

It told Akashi that Tetsuya was close and he added just a bit more strength and pressure to his touches, giving Tetsuya what he needed. Then it was just a low, coaxing whisper of encouragement and a soft, almost chaste kiss that somehow conveyed permission and assurance, before Tetsuya was lost to his climax and shuddering under Akashi.

Akashi closed his own eyes briefly, enjoying the echoes of the energy Tetsuya had unknowingly thrown out to him and slowing the movement of his hand as he felt Tetsuya start to come down.

Kuroko was breathing hard and his eyes were wild and wide, unprepared for the way he felt.

Akashi stopped stroking him, distracting him with a kiss while sending a spell down clean away any evidence of their encounter.

Kuroko recognized the feeling immediately, it was a spell Akashi had used on occasion before and it brought to mind _why_ it was used – when they were not completely private and had to restore themselves to rights.

Blushing with that realization, he still couldn’t stop his automatic, “Thank you, Akashi-kun.”

He meant for the courtesy of the clean-up spell.

Akashi knew it, but he allowed a thread of something not quite innocent to be heard in his response anyway, “Believe me, Tetsuya, I am happy to be of service to you any time.”

Kuroko frowned up at him before muttering, “Your sense of humor is as abysmal as always, Akashi-kun.”

Perhaps it was, but Akashi was feeling relatively generous toward the world at the moment and didn’t take offense. It wasn’t his intention to go further than this and they both knew it. There wasn’t enough time and neither of them wanted to be interrupted by the unnecessarily concerned parties waiting next door if they took too long.

Akashi had gotten the confirmation he wanted, Tetsuya was his. Despite Tetsuya’s conflict over how their relationship had been changed, Tetsuya wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t still attracted to, and wanted, Akashi.

In that light, Akashi was prepared to grant him some time away.

He nodded and then he was helping pull Tetsuya upright. They both resettled on the couch and Tetsuya awkwardly refastened his pants, still slightly embarrassed.

Akashi considered him for a moment before sighing quietly. He closed his eyes and concentrated, with Kuroko not interrupting what he knew was some form of magic.

When Akashi opened his eyes, a photograph appeared in his hands and he gave it to Kuroko.

“This is the couple I used for the substitution spell. You’ll be able to find them on your own now by using your powers if you concentrate. I know you want to save them. Perhaps you can. I will help you to a certain extent, I think you know where I draw the line though, yes?”

Kuroko was torn. He was touched and proud of Akashi for giving this to him, but he was reminded of the sadness and how limited the options were.

“I understand. Thank you, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi didn’t acknowledge his thanks this time, merely choosing to stand and reach a hand out to assist Tetsuya. He pulled Tetsuya close once they were both on their feet and the kiss they shared was not quite a promise though it had that feel.

Akashi stopped it only to murmur against Tetsuya’s hair, “Shall we go reassure them we didn’t kill each other?”

Kuroko smiled briefly, though it wasn’t truly happy. “Yes. Probably.”

By the time they returned to the other room, there was nothing to suggest they’d been anything but civil to one another. When Kuroko relayed the news he would be staying if it was still okay, nearly every person in the room turned to stare at Akashi in shock – that was not the result they’d expected.

Akashi kept his expression impassive before looking at Seirin’s leaders.

“Thank you for extending your hospitality. I hope to host you both at Rakuzan in the near future upon Tetsuya’s safe return.”

It was a subtle, fierce warning that neither Riko nor Hyuga misunderstood. He was entrusting Kuroko to their care for now, but they would be answerable to anything that happened to Kuroko.

The Rakuzan delegation left soon after, taking the nearly unbearable tension with them. Kuroko excused himself, feeling fragile and needing to be alone. He knew it was his own decision to remain, but it didn’t stop him from feeling bruised.

That night as he went to sleep, Kuroko made doubly sure to blanket his powers to keep them under control. With the fresh memory of Akashi’s hands and mouth on his skin and the loneliness in his heart, he didn’t trust himself not to magic directly into Akashi’s bed.


End file.
